


Cuddled (naked)

by yycouple



Series: Holmescest NSFW challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yycouple/pseuds/yycouple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick! Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddled (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first english fanfic so...Sorry for lots of grammatical mistake QAQ I tried my best to translate them from Chinese to English(as I used to write them in Chinese) Hope someone will like it XD

Cuddles (naked)

 

 

Drops are observed on his dark hair, which used to be curly, but water has straighten his hair and they all gone backwards. It is not wise to jump into Thames in these day, in the late autumn. However, no other ways pop up in Sherlock’s mind to catch that criminal. He has used 3 seconds to make up his mind, running into the freezing cold river. 

He nearly can’t feel his limbs when his feet touched land again. No one can do that, after coming out from Thames in October.

 

“Hospital?”

Lestrade frowns, looking at the consulting detective.

 

“I am fine.”

Sherlock has hidden his feeling towards cold. They can’t see his shiver. Clearly, when John’s not here, it is easy to fool the Scotland Yard–they don’t have common sense, especially basic knowledge for medical. Then common sense can’t be common, he is a Holmes, no doubt.

His clothes but the Belstaff coat were wet. He put it on and murmuring words about “it is freaking cold”. It isn’t matter now, he will be fine, cause he notice the car.

The black car are waiting outside the blockade.

Sherlock roll his eyes when his brother gets out of the car, in a face of “it is right and proper”. His feet cross each other and center of gravity lie on the door. The umbrella was hanging on his forearm.

“Get in.”

He says, moving aside and open the door for the younger one. It is not the normal official smile, he winces and have a quite look, examining the body under the coat. God, Sherlock like to see other facial expression on his brother face. It is so special, so……approachable. It is the cold water talking, if you ask.

“What if I refuse to do so.”

Sherlock said.

“Then I won’t stop them, sending you to the hospital.” He picks up his umbrella, pointing the tip of it to the inspector, “because they are right.”

He climbs inside the car unwillingly, curling himself to a ball, leaning on the side with window. His brother gets on the car and ask the driver brought them to his apartment.

Arrived at Mycroft’s house, Sherlock takes his seat on the sofa in the living room. He is shattering, a coat can’t stop warmness escape from his body.

“Take off your clothes”

“Why should I?”

“You know why.”

Sherlock took off his clothes, replace them with his brother’s. It is all in a sudden, so Mycroft didn’t prepare his clothes. A oversize clothing, but warm enough, with the smell of his own brother. Just like in his youth, stole his brother uniform and wear them, just as comforting as he is hugging him. 

His brother changed into causal wears—finally, not that vexing suit. Sherlock can’t deny that he is tired, he almost closed his eyes, just hardly control not to shut them. The other man in this room cause this, for sure. Only a place safe enough can made fatigue stayed in his mind.

 

“go to sleep, Brother Dear。”

“It is boring.”

“I can see your eyes almost shut, your breathing has been low down, and your body tell you that you need to sleep.”

Mycroft said, he can always point out the current situation of Sherlock. He knew everything. He bloody knew everything. And now he might also have noticed that, Sherlock picturing the scene again, his brother round his arm at his waist, made him fall asleep. It is wrong, Sherlock thought, why don’t I deleted this useless information?

Sherlock compromised and walked to Mycroft’s room in slowest pace. The warm color created a comfortable atmosphere in the bedroom. Bed was made by Walnut from local. Look at those classic bed mantle, nostalgic candle holders and old-fashioned lamp. If Sherlock now have enough energy, he will mock at his Brother, and called him “The Queen”

Just fitted his prediction, Sherlock woke up in a terrifying body temperature. He knew it is 5 in the morning, he observed it by the color of the sky outside the window. He undressed, cold air stung his skin like a sharp, pointed needle. Hot. He wrapped his naked body into thin blanket, it is still far too hot for him.

He gave up on making any adjustments, headache lead to an unclear mind. Closed his lips lightly, shut his eyes again, the air exhausted was also hot.

“Sherlock?”

His brother walked in almost after half an hour. He knew his status when he first came in—oh Mycroft, the omniscient. Sherlock have his eyes half shut, unconsciously raising his hand towards his brother direction. His brother is enough close for him to tough his hands. They were unprecedentedly ice-cold.

“we are going to hospital.”

“No.”

Firmly pulled him lying on his side, his brother gasped with surprised. Sherlock has a moment of silence for himself unable to see his expression, it is due to his can’t even open his eyes. His brother knew he hated the hospital, he knew everything.

“Hug me. ”

He is just thinking out loud, he knew his brother will not do that. He even thought of scene that Mycroft still want him to go to hospital, and so the dialogues went like “Do not force me to order you” etc. If you go back to their childhood, Mycroft won’t take any second to think but hug him immediately. Illness can lead to blind and disorderly conjectures, Sherlock’s heart has affirmed this sentence.

Until the cold feeling surrounded his waist.

Hunched over, so his forehead touched his brother’s chest, the texture of silk and plastic buttons, his brother’s breathing hit on his hair, his hands gently fiddle with them. Sherlock thought he was going to suffocate, the air he inhaled is filled with every bite of his brother’s unique flavor.

"Sleep a little, Sherly, I will called Dr. Watson.”

Croon as a response, Sherlock does not need to know how long he would fall asleep again.

The only reason is the omniscient.


End file.
